


Hawke's Abandonment

by tyrannsauroswrex



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannsauroswrex/pseuds/tyrannsauroswrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor left Hawke in the Fade, despite Varric's protests. Varric is now left with the job of telling her husband, and Fenris is forced to continue his life alone.<br/>*NOTE* This is a work in progress and will be updated when my class courses allow it. I appreciate any input!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's Abandonment

Bull came up behind Varric as he struggled to write the letter, and put his arms on his shoulders. Varric sighed and wiped his eyes again before turning around.  
“Hey Varric, I -- I’m sorry. About Hawke.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“She seemed,” he paused, “she seemed real nice.”  
“Yeah, she was,” Varric sighed, and smiled. “But that was just like her, always getting into trouble, and always dragging me behind her. She was always the hero too, but not for some fucked up sense of personal glory. Nah, she loved helping people. Even helped a Tevinter ex slave and the pirate captain who stole your holy book.”  
“Heh, yeah, we heard about Isabela. Didn’t she marry that slave?”  
“You’ve got some good information for a spy who doesn’t sneak around much. Yeah, they’re married, and it only took 7 years for ol’ Broody to muster up the courage,” Varric touched the unfinished (or rather, un-started) letter. “He’s gonna be crushed. Heard they had a kid too, a girl, new born really. Named her Bianca.”


End file.
